Look how far we've come Jason & Reyna
by LostInThought13
Summary: Little anecdotes of Jason and Reyna. Who did the first move? Did it work? How did they come to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Several mini one shots about Reyna and Jason, my favorite pairing in the books. (I know some isn't funny and all, but I'm trying here) Jason has a little crush on Reyna for obvious reasons (She doesn't like him…yet. Common thing of_ like what they can't get_) And I may mess up with the order of time and stuff since I get new ideas but sometimes it's about how they met and I just have to write it.**

~ (Jason isn't praetor yet)

Reyna was hugging her arms as she looked out the window of the train. They were headed to a quest -she, some guy from the fifth Cohort and Gwen. The quest wasn't something out of this world. It was pretty simple if you ask her. Gwen and Jason were in the hall, roaming around trying to find some food.

Reyna sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly, she felt someone plop down in the seat across from her. She looked and met those electrifying blue eyes. She rolled her eyes. It was Jason. He has been in the 'camp' since he was three; much longer than she has. But she has been named Praetor recently. Something that Jason wasn't accomplished in his long years being at the camp…yet.

"Give me three reasons for why I shouldn't buy you a drink?" He asked her. Reyna looked up at him with arched brows. He had that mischievous grin on his face.

"I think one reason is enough" Jason grin became even more mischievous. "Why don't you put money where your mouth is" She simply said and Jason chuckled. He wasn't done yet!

"If I had a nickel for every time I saw a girl like you, I'd only have five cents" Reyna tried hard not to laugh at that. "Go fetch a stick, Grace"

(Line break)

* * *

><p>Jason has recently named praetor. He and Reyna were in the Praetor's chambers as they finished some work. It was almost time for dinner and they were wrapping things up. Jason glanced at Reyna as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt eyes on her and looked at to see Jason staring at her.<p>

Reyna arched a brow, "Can I help you?" She asked him, with a hint of irritation.

"Can you kiss me on the cheek so I can at least say a cute girl kissed me tonight?" He said with a serious face.

Reyna wondered if he was playing his little games or was actually serious. She didn't know. But she had a reputation to keep. She pushed him out the room, "Good night Grace" She told him as she slammed the door on his face.

"Is that what you say to all the guys? Is that one of your pickup lines?" She heard him say through the door. She couldn't help to laugh. Good thing he wasn't here to see her giggle.

(line break)

* * *

><p>Jason was practicing his swordplay. He was fighting against Gwen; not exactly the best opponent but she had her skills. Jason swung a sword against Gwen and hit her against her breastplate. Gwen fell down and let out a breath. Jason walked up to her and gave her a hand to stand. "I'm done Jason" She told him, letting him know she was exhausted already. Jason couldn't blame her. "Thanks" He told her for the hours of practice as she left.<p>

Jason walked over one of the benches against the wall and sat. He let out a breath and lay back against the wall. He took off his helmet and closed his eyes. He'd been practicing since the morning. Suddenly he felt someone cleaning his face. He opened his eyes a little and saw Reyna. She was wiping the dirt and sweat from his face with her handkerchief.

Reyna noticed him staring and gave him a face that said _can you stop staring?_ Jason cleared his jaw and simply looked away, yet stealing glances of her. He loved that look of her; so focused, those dark eyes never loosing concentration.

Suddenly he felt a sting. "Ah…" He let out in pain and flinched; Reyna tried to be gentler. "Sorry", she apologized, "You have an open wound here" Jason nodded and let her treat the wound. "I'm afraid I'm an incurable romantic" Jason said. Reyna smiled satisfied as she pressed the handkerchief against his open wound. "Ouch" Jason complained. "Oops. Sorry, I've seemed to have lost myself in your eyes" She said jokingly.


	2. Bonus Story

It will be longer than my first chapter. Just sayin'.

I do not own characters and I'm not following the entire story of Riordan. I bringing my own 'imagination' to it since isn't that what fan fictions all about?

-Jason-

Finally! Jason finally got Reyna to agree on going out with him, as a DATE. He could just die of happiness, visit Pluto and come back! He went up to her and just said it. "Reyna, will you go out with me?" He said with a serious, yet handsome, expression. His chin held high, with his toga and armor. He was _one HOT_ praetor. But that was just his opinion.

Reyna didn't know what to say. She looked out the window. "But, oh great Jason, I can't agree to go out with you" She said hopelessly, almost like a little child. "What shall the other girls say?" She asked innocently, her lip trembling. "They won't accept me going out with you. No one will. They all love you and if I have you for myself, I shall be hated by my own people" Reyna almost dropped to the floor, but Jason caught her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he didn't let her drop. "Forget about them" He told her, his piercing blue eyes looking straight inside hers. "Who cares what they think. We love each other, isn't that all that matters?" He asked her with a grin, winked and let out a small 'grrr' sound.

"Oh great Jason" Reyna whispered, "Oh would I loved you all this time. It was all love at first sight. Since the first day I stepped into Camp Jupiter. I have no eyes for any other man than you"

"So tell me babe", Jason continued with a little 70s-80s dialect going on, "What do you say? Catch a movie or go out for dinner?"

Okay, okay. Maybe that wasn't exactly what happened. But it was really close. He didn't 'grr'…...FINE. That never happened. Sheesh. Give the guy a break here. He did the best he could but after some aggression, Reyna agreed to go out.

So this is what really happened. Reyna was training. She looked so hot. With her toga and armor, her dark hair swept back in a tight high pony-tail. The poor guy she was training with seemed terrified. It only took her a swing of her sword and the guy was on the floor. Jason was watching everything and walked inside when he thought it would be a good moment to interfere.

He was clapping as he walked, "Touché. He never stood a chance" Jason complimented her and gave the boy a signal to get the heck out of there.

Reyna gave a not so nice look at Jason as she fixed her pony tail. "What do you want Jason?" She asked him. He grabbed a lance and shield and studied it. "Not much really, just checking up on you. Praetors should have each other's back" Reyna arched her brow. Where was this coming from?

"Not that you are here, you can help me practice" She growled as he swung her sword towards him.

"Whoa" That was a close one. She could have seriously hurt him if he didn't block on time. Reyna continued swinging and Jason continued blocking. "Hey…" he started speaking as he dodged her attacked, "We, some of the others and I, are going to hang out tomorrow evening in the town. I was just wondering…" He docked and he swore she cut some of his hair, "if you would like to come along. You always so busy with Praetor stuff and all but you got me, right? How about a break and just have fun"

"I don't have time for fun" She said under her breath as she took a swing at Jason, which he dodged by moving to the left. Reyna stumbled forward and Jason hit her from behind. She almost fell but she wasn't going to go down easy. She quickly gained her balanced and turned around to face Jason. She started swinging her sword like crazy and he simply dodged each one of them.

She was starting to get tired of this and squatted down, stretching her feet to trip him. She swiftly turned around and tripped him, but she lost her balanced because of his stupid shield was in the way and fell forward on his chest. "Is that a yes?" He said between pants. Reyna looked up and saw how close his face was towards hers. She felt warmth creeping up her face and looked away. "No. It's a no, Jason"

Listening to her words, Jason let out a breath. Reyna stood up, away from his *cough* toned *cough* chest.

Jason still had other plans up his sleeve. He WAS going to make her agree to go with him. You just watch.

Lalalalala~

Reyna was in her chambers as she studied some old books. She heard the door open and saw the blond walk in. "What do you want, Jason?" She asked him, not looking up from the books.

"How did you know it was him?" He inquired since she _did not_ look up from her books when he walked in.

"I smelled you" She retorted, trying not to smile. Jason let out a _pft_. He scratched his arm, "I was wondering…" He started nervously as he kicked the floor.

Reyna looked up from her books and faced him. "I'm not going to out with you guys" She said to him, "I just …can't" She said with a hint of sadness.

Jason rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to one leg to the other. "Why not?" He asked with desperation. Reyna lowered her gaze, "I can't. Okay. That is all there is to it. I simply can't"

Jason looked away like he didn't want to hear it. Reyna wondered if he had given up. "Why don't you just take a chance this one time?" Reyna raised her brow. If he said it like that, it made her think maybe she should take a chance for a change. "Sure…"

Jason slowly looked at her with a mischievous smile. "Really?"

"Don't push it, Grace"

"Oh, okay. Let's do this" He took out a coin with a glimmer in his blue eyes. "If it lands on head, you have to go_ out_ with me. But if it's tails, you don't have to" Reyna looked at him, "Wait, no punishment? I don't have to do anything. WAIT, if it's head, I have to go with you so that is kind of a punishment. If it's tails, shouldn't you do something for me?" She retorted.

Jason shook his head, "No. No….Shudup!" He told her and she giggled. A blush came to his cheeks when he heard her giggle like that.

"Okay. Heads and you go with me and tails, you'll…um, will have the right to say you got tails…." He arched his brow, "Anyways"

He threw the coin in the air. He caught it and placed it on his hand. Reyna was in the edge of her seat, waiting for the answer. Jason peeked and smiled. "What? What is it?" Reyna asked him. Jason started walking towards the door, "You" He pointed at her with both hands, "And me. Tonight. At six"


End file.
